


Tenebris

by x3rx3z



Series: The One Who Got Away [1]
Category: B.A.P, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x3rx3z/pseuds/x3rx3z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark : he was taken, and the light of his world was lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

_A blade protruded from the boy's chest, leaving him gasping for air. The boy had left himself fall  vulnerable to any attack, that's why this attack was successful. Blood made its way out from the corner of his mouth, falling slowly down his neck, seeping into the cloth that made his shirt. Noises boomed around him. Lights flashed in his eyes. All he ever heard was a shout of his name and then... nothing. He could feel his weight falling backwards, numerous shadows danced in front of him. All he saw was a cloud of black looming over him, then the image slowly became clearer and clearer until... “Tae – Taehyung...” He croaked as his body convulsed; electric shocks invaded his muscles, his fingers corvina to form tight fists. It hurt._

 

 

_“Ssh.” Taehyung said, his voice trembling as he himself shook; mouth quivering into a small smile, “you're gonna be fine,” he assured him, hands fumbling to stop the bleeding, “I promise – Namjoon hyung's coming —”_

 

 

_The boy averted his gaze behind Taehyung, watching two other members of his team hang his attacker by the neck as he felt hands on his chest. He looked back at the hands, watching them cover up the wound. He could hear the silent screams that his attacker emitted, and he could hear the sound of multiple whips. The boy weakly latched onto Taehyung's wrist and he coughed, “ta – take care of everyone... promise... me.” God, it hurt so much that he didn't want to live anymore._

 

 

_“Shut up! I'm not letting you die, you hear!?” Taehyung kept a hard grip on Jimin's chest, trying his hardest to stop the bleeding, his eyes glassy with tears. “Don't let yourself fade yet, you idiot!”_

 

 

_“Tae...”_ _The said boy looked at the other, eyebrows furrowing as he finally came to realise. **No, don't go yet. I still haven't gotten the chance to say what I want to say– pleasepleasepleasepleasedon'tgo.**_ _“I... I cannot hold on… a– any longer...” The boy croaked as he spluttered out blood, “please... promise me that... you'll protect... ev– everyone...”_

 

 

_“You can't just –”_

 

 

_“Tae.” He said again, raising his hand up to stroke the latter's cheek; fingers darting in circles, shaking near violently, “I can't see…”_ _Taehyung broke. Pulling his hand from the boy's chest to grab the other's hand that stayed on his cheek. He felt the other's skin getting cold; he saw the latter's face getting paler by the second. He saw his eyes fading in and out of life, clouded by tears that have yet to fall._ _“Thank you... for everything...”_

 

 

_The boy's hand went slack._

 

 

Screams. Screaming was heard well before the sun came up. It was Taehyung who'd shot awake, screaming to another nightmare.  The leader of the pack ran in and flicked on the lights before running to Taehyung. “Water!” He shouted to however was awake — they should be all awake, hearing Taehyung scream was not rare, “someone get water!”

 

 

“I'll get it!” The youngest ran to the kitchen as he shouted.

 

 

The leader pushed back Taehyung's bangs, feeling the younger's sweaty forehead, shit, he was running a fever, “you have a fever –”

 

 

“I dreamt about him again, Namjoon.” Taehyung looked at the leader with wild eyes, “I dreamt about Jimin.” He paused, taking hold of the said male's sleeve, “you – you have to make it stop, I can't take it – I can't look at his face without breaking, hyung, please make it stop.” Taehyung nearly sobbed.

 

 

Namjoon could only push back Taehyung's bangs, revealing his forehead. “Tae, listen to me.” He starts to say, “you shouldn't make these dreams stop, thy might hold some sort of message – he's still alive. I've seen him –”

 

 

The eldest walked in, causing the two to look over at him. “Seems like everyone is dreaming about him.” He paused, settling on the left of Taehyung, “Yoongi woke up half an hour ago, having a nightmare about Jimin.”

 

 

Jungkook, the youngest, walked up to Taehyung and he passed him the full glass of water, which was gulped down in a few seconds. “He's still alive, isn't he?” He asked, taking the glass from the elder.

 

 

Taehyung nodded, wiping at his eyes as he felt them water, “yeah, he is.”

 

 

“We need to know where he is, and fast.” Namjoon stood up, “we don't know where he would attack next.” He paused, “last I saw him was six months ago, and now he's missing – he might as well have disappeared to Malaysia.”

 

 

“Isn't he with your step brother?” Taehyung asked while his eyes followed the leader who started to walk in loose circles. He wiped at his face, cursing to himself as he thought about his outburst — had he gone mad?

 

 

“Of course he is.” Namjoon replied, falling to a stop in his tracks, “the sick bastard betrayed me, and he made Jimin into his puppet.” He said before leaving the room. “And this isn’t the first time he’s done such a thing, it’s getting on my goddamn nerves.”

 

 

“Do you know who his first one was?” Yoongi asked, walking in with a pillow in his arm. Apparently, he was standing at the door all that time.

 

 

“No idea, he wouldn’t tell me such.” Namjoon wrinkled his nose in annoyance. Seems like he wasn't even close to surprised when he heard Yoongi's voice, but Jungkook felt like his heart stopped beating. “Even if I knew, I wouldn’t– none of us would be surprised as to who it is.” He leaned back, placing a hand on Taehyung’s nape, “you doing alright?”

 

 

Taehyung nodded, all the while not looking at Namjoon, “yeah, I’m doing ok, you guys can leave this alien alone.”

 

 

Yoongi released a soft chuckle — despite the feeling of wanting to throw up climbing at a phenomenal rate — and grabbed Jungkook, backing out of the room. “Very well, alien, we’ll leave you alone.” Then he closed the door behind Jungkook and himself.

 

 

“You’re no where near ok.” Namjoon said, pointing out the obvious once the two disappeared. Taehyung did not look ok, heck, he looked pale and sick. Like as if the loss of Jimin was a disease that only corrupts Taehyung.

 

 

The younger male sighed, letting his exhaustion show, “I’m tired, hyung, I just want everything to go back to normal, is that too much to ask?”

 

 

“With what we’re going through, no, it isn’t too much.” Namjoon answered, tittering lightly as he smiled at the latter.

 

 

~~

 

 

“Why am I the one you want?”

 

 

The room. It was dark, dank, and cold. It had the stench of copper that hadn't been replaced after so many long years. There were bloodstains etched onto walls that were once white like pure snow. All turned to rot. Looming in the corner of the room, there was a man. He seemed to have a face of a human that had long since forgotten, wiped off the face of the earth. That figure stood, gazing down at the boy that kneeled right in the middle, covered in endless chains that broke his skin. “Putting into simple Korean: you are what I want.”

 

 

“And putting this in simple Korean: what am I exactly?” The boy managed to spit out before the man grabbed his chin harshly. The action made him tense, trying to pull his arms closer to himself. It was all but unproductive as his arms were bounded by chains that hanged on the walls to the right and left of him.

 

 

“Namjoon's whereabouts.” The man pulled away, cracking a mad grin as he licked his own fingers. “I wonder how long it would take for mere human to break?” He paused, continuing to lick his fingers. “Three hours?” He said, “two? One?”

 

 

The boy snapped his jaws at the latter as the man smirked. He wanted to murder him, so fucking badly. But, he was too deadly to be a man. He was too deadly to be   _human_. “What is the matter with you and Namjoon hyung?”

 

 

“None of your business.” The man growled towards the boy. “Now shut up and do your job.” The man turned away, a sneer plastered onto his face as he heard the boy scream out threats to kill him. He left the room, closing the door behind himself as he cocked his gun. He looked towards his right, there was a boy, not older than 15. He was looking right him, not fear, no pain in his eyes. He lifted his arm, letting the nozzle point towards the boy’s forehead.

 

 

“Go ahead, sir.” The boy said, his voice wasn’t even flinching.

 

 

The man pulled the trigger, and his ears started ringing. He emitted a smile when he watched the boy crumple to the floor, blood leaving the wound from his forehead. “Rest in peace.” He said, winking at the boy’s lifeless body before stepping over him to leave. But he stopped in his tracks, suddenly feeling a presence behind him; he turned round to find himself looking straight at Jimin. “What a beautiful blue.” He commented; the younger male's eyes were electric blue and dead. “I have a job for you, mind doing it for me?” Jimin dipped his nod into a nod, looking up at the man again. “Find Youngjae and ask where my handsome little step brother is."

 

 

~~

 

 

“Namjoon, you sure it's fine to be on a job like this when Jimin is out there?” Jin asked, his back against the wall, cocking his gun. “I mean, he can attack whenever and wherever he wants to.” He slipped on the silencer and twisted it on, still not looking at Namjoon.

 

 

“Stop fussing, Jin hyung, you're a lot stronger than he is – even if he is a weapon artist and that you're his brother.” Jungkook shot a glare at the eldest, “and besides, will you shut up? This plan isn't gonna work if you keep talking.”

 

 

Namjoon massaged his temples as he let loose a groan. “This plan is never gonna work if you both keep talking.” He paused and suddenly his expression turned to confusion and slight curiosity, “Jin's stronger than Jimin?”

 

 

“Oh, fuck you, Namjoon —”

 

 

“But I'm taken, hyung —”

 

 

“Shut up.” Yoongi harshly shushed them, tilting his head to the left, causing them to look into the building – it was Jimin. He walked into their vision, dragging a body along that screamed to let him go. He tossed the man across the floor, hurling him to the other side of the room. He failed to ignore Taehyung's  wince as he saw Jimin move with precise coordination, making him look as if he wasn't manipulated at all.

 

 

“Where is he?” Jimin asked, bringing the dagger up to his mouth, opening it to release that sweet tongue, licking the blood clean from the sharp edge.

 

 

“I don't know where he is, goddammit.” The man gnashed his teeth, standing up as he balled his fists, “how many times must I tell you –”

 

 

“As many times as you want, Youngjae.” Jimin said coldly, eyes not wavering from the fact that Youngjae was now standing. “To make this a lot easier, I will count to three, and I'm hoping that you will tell me where he is before I hit three.”

 

 

“Fuck o —”

 

 

“Three.” Jimin moved at lightning speed,  flipping the dagger so it's metal was following gravity, he raised it up and he brought it down, driving the dagger deeply into Youngjae's shoulder. “Tell me where he is.” He ordered again, eyes hauntingly cold as he looked at Youngjae’s pained face.

 

 

“Like hell I would!” Youngjae grabbed Jimin's wrist as he growled, failing to pull the younger's hand away. He felt the dagger deepen as Jimin poured his weight into his arm. He let loose a strangled scream, blood leaving him manically as Jimin pulled the dagger downwards, widening the wound.

 

 

Taehyung's nerve split. A sudden burst of adrenalin made him run forward, running towards Jimin. The boy grabbed the elder's hand, removing it from the dagger. “Youngjae, get out of here!” He shouted, pushing Jimin back.  Youngjae pulled away, sliding the dagger out of his flesh and he ran out of the building, running into a pair of arms that made him shut up. Taehyung ignored the yelp that Youngjae released, tossing Jimin across the floor. He ran forward, slamming his forehead onto Jimin’s. A loud grunt was heard, sending the others into action. Namjoon ran first; grabbing the younger's neck, sending him towards the corner.

 

 

Jin grabbed Taehyung, tossing him to Yoongi as he shouted, “get your head in the game, Yoongi!” He growled this as the said man was in a blur: Jimin's action were just too... un-Jimin like.

 

 

“Oh, shut the fuck up!” Yoongi snarled, grabbing Taehyung with ease, his shock disappearing in a fraction of a second, “don't piss me off with that statement!” He pulled Taehyung away; the younger was already falling unconscious due to the nasty headbutt,  _stupid boy._

 

 

Namjoon gnashed his teeth, feeling the weight that Jimin poured out of his body. “This guy weighs a ton!” He groaned. “What the hell has he done to him?” He dodged the dagger that advanced at near jet speed, inches away from his abdomen.

 

 

“Focus on fighting him, bastard!” Jungkook growled as he dodged a bullet, goddammit, re-enforcements, “we got incoming!”

 

 

“I have feelings, did you know that? Call me hyung, you imbecile!” Namjoon snapped his jaws as he tried to push Jimin away. “This guy doesn't know when to give up!”

 

 

Taehyung shot awake from being unconscious for a few seconds — a minute, actually — and he scrambled away from Yoongi. Running towards Namjoon, he shouted, “leave Jimin to me!” The older male obliged, letting go of Jimin. He barely made it out of Jimin's reach before he could help Yoongi with the newcomers. Taehyung grabbed a handful of Jimin's hair, spinning the elder round in a half circle before tossing him. When he saw Jimin get back up, he ran towards him, wrapping his arm around the elder's neck, cutting off his air. Jimin grabbed whatever he could as his vision fizzed. Grabbing Taehyung's hair, he yanked the younger's head forward, causing him to let go of his neck. Jimin sought his chance and he took it. Running forward and grabbing a cold metal chain, he swung it above him in a circular motion. With a spike at the end of the chain, he knew Taehyung wouldn't dare to touch him. Taehyung pulled out a gun from his back pocket and he cocked it before pointing it towards the elder, “I will kill you.”

 

 

“Kill me?” Jimin taunted, “like hell you can, you love me, don't you?” The younger tensed, lowering the gun by an inch. “You promised that you wouldn't hurt me, didn't you?” He asked. “Do you want to see my dying face when you were the one who killed me?”

 

 

“Taehyung! Get your head together!” Namjoon shouted as he dodged a punch towards his face. He was unaware that Jimin was sending the said male threats, dangerous threats that could kill Taehyung.

 

 

Taehyung couldn't. He just couldn't bloody move. The same memory that haunted him flashed in his mind, making the hair on his nape stand.

 

 

_Thank you... for everything..._

 

 

He balled his fists as he gnashed his teeth. “How dare you say such things with his voice?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at the elder, he knew that Jimin wasn't in control of what he was saying at that point, “I will find you and I will kill you... even if it's the last goddamn thing I do.”

 

 

Jimin laughed, “if you can.” He raised his hand, stopping all attacks and causing the others to look at him. He watched Namjoon walk towards Taehyung, keeping his gun at his side.

 

 

“I know you can hear me, you bastard,” Namjoon said, staring right into Jimin’s electric blue eyes, he swore he could see his step brother in them, “you better not touch Jimin.” Namjoon growled, “if you do, I will end your fucking life.”

 

 

~~

 

 

Yoongi leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. “So, your brother is basically manipulating Jimin.” He started, chuckling lowly, “that's just stupid.”

 

 

Jungkook tsked, “of course it is, you stupid hyung.” He paused, looking towards Taehyung's room. Quietly sighing at his sudden thought, “he’s had it worst today.”

 

 

Namjoon nodded, “yeah, and that worries the hell out of me.”

 

 

“Out of all of us.” Jin said, walking up to the younger with a bag of crisps, “he’s acting the same way we found him.” He sighed, walking back into the kitchen, grabbing a knife from the drawer and tightening his hold almost instantly. “Out of all the people…” he started saying, glaring at the sink with pure venom, “… why did that bastard take my brother?"

 

 

~~

 

 

Taehyung sat on the bed, knees locked against his chest. Keeping his eyes fixed on the space in front of him, memories flashed in and out of his mind. Releasing a groan, he fell backwards, letting the weight pour out. A slight poof escaped from his pillow, flattening out from the weight. He twisted round facing an empty space on the bed — it wasn't empty, his phone was there. But that space belonged to Jimin, and Taehyung shifted over to that side, smelling the sweet jasmine that belonged to Jimin’s shampoo.

 

 

_Taehyung? You awake?_

 

 

_Shh, Jimin, let me sleep for a while longer..._

 

 

_But you're squishing me!_

 

 

_Kitten, shut up... or I'm not going to give you any more kisses._

 

 

He grabbed his phone and he threw it towards the door, not caring if that phone had broke into pieces. His chest rising and falling quickly as his anger rose. Gnashing his teeth, he slid of the bed, storming out of his room.

 

 

“Tae, where you going?” Namjoon asked as his eyes followed Taehyung to the door, his eyes were wide, and Taehyung instantly knew that the elder heard his phone being thrown.

 

 

“I will find that bastard and I will him rip apart.” He replied before escaping.

 

 

Namjoon growled as he grabbed a gun. Cocking the thing, he pointed it at the back of Taehyung's head just before the younger could escape. “Get the hell back inside, Taehyung.” A slight growl hummed from the younger made his nerve split. “Get. Inside. Now.”

 

 

Taehyung stepped back in, slamming the door close. “Why?” He gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes towards Namjoon, “do you expect me to follow every single thing you say?” He paused, whipping his arm back, pointing towards the door, “I have to save Jimin before your brother touches him.”

 

 

The leader slammed the gun onto table, abruptly standing up, fury settling on his face, “do you  really think I'm stupid?” He exclaimed slightly, “I want to save him, too, but if we go in rashly, one of us will die – and I highly doubt my brother is merciful, so, all of us will be killed.” He finished saying, balling his fists at his sides.

 

 

“I don’t bloody care.” Taehyung added, his voice frighteningly calm, “as long as Jimin survives, I don’t mind dying for him."

 

 

Yoongi walked in, keeping his hands in his pockets, “such words for a coward.” He said, making his way to the fridge.

 

 

“I'm not a coward –”

 

 

“I can hear it in your voice, Tae.” Yoongi interrupted sternly, eyes averting to Taehyung, glaring at him.

 

 

Taehyung stood his ground, returning Yoongi's actions towards the carpet, “it's not my fault that I'm scared.”

 

 

“See–?”

 

 

“I'm scared that I will lose Jimin.” He interrupted, “I'm not going to just sit here and wait, and if you guys hate that idea, I'll go and find him myself.” Taehyung continued before leaving the dorm again.


	2. Chapter II

**Unknown POV**

 

 

_From behind him, I watched him walk alone. With my shoved deep inside my pockets, I stuck my head low, burying my nose into the fabric of my scarf. When I look at him now, he seemed _normal_. He was normal in a way that he seemed... human. We were always shut away from the world because our job was too intense for innocent people to get involved. I kept a safe five metres away from him, I watched his shoulders flex, his body suddenly shivering at the cold. He never did like the cold. He would always climb into my bed and hug the life out of me just to keep himself warm._

 

 

_“How long are you gonna follow me, Tae?”_

 

 

_I gasped lightly as I saw him look back at me. His eyes were cold, and yet they were warm. I turned my head to the side, flipping the hoodie over my head. “As long as I want, Jimin.”_

 

 

_Jimin didn't say anything else, and he strode on, slipping his small hands into his pockets. “It's a cold night.” He said, looking up at the sky._

 

 

_I nodded, “yeah, it's colder than most nights.” I paused, keeping my distance. I watched his hair blow against the wind, and him trying to hold it down. This was too common for me, but I guess... it was nice to see it happen again._

 

 

_“You know it's dangerous for you to stay around me.” Jimin paused, I could hear the hurt in his voice, “I don't even know when he's gonna take over.”_

 

 

_“Jimin...” I started, my voice sounded an octave lower, “I'll help you get him out, all right?” I paused, pursing my lips, “Namjoon hyung can definitely save you –”_

 

 

_“As if he can.” Jimin growled, “this guy... he's a lot stronger than Namjoon hyung. Namjoon hyung's the strongest we got, but this – he is ending up stronger than our strongest.”_

 

 

_I bit my lip, wanting to grab Jimin and snap him out of it, “hyung –”_

 

 

_“Enough, I have to go.” Jimin snapped, quickening his pace._

 

 

_“Hyung!” I ran after him, making him break into a run. “Dammit!” I cursed, bearing my teeth at nothing, the air, actually. “Jimin hyung! Please, listen to me! I promise, on my life, that we will get him out!”_

 

 

_“Shut up, Taehyung!” Hyung sobbed, “there's no use of even trying! He'll just push you all out of my head! I can't afford to lose my memories of you!”_

 

 

_I refrained myself from stopping. So that's the reason why. “You won't lose your memories of me, of us, of the family! As long as I keep my promise, you will never forget me!”_

 

 

_Jimin stopped running. From behind, I could see him furiously wiping his face. His breath stuttered, “will you please just shut up?”_

 

 

_I jogged up to him and I hugged him from behind, propping my chin on his shoulder, “no, I will not.” I paused, “I need you here. With me.”_

 

 

Blinking once, I realised I was with Yoongi hyung, who sat across me, watching me play with the spoon. He huffed, resting his chin on his palm, “stop playing with the goddamn cutlery.”

 

 

I narrowed my eyes at him, “don't tell me to stop, hyung, I'm mad at this moment.” I huffed in return, averting my eyes back at the spoon.

 

 

“What's with you?” He asked, “and why the hell did you call me out here at this hour?” He paused, checking his watch, “I was sleeping, you piece of crap.”

 

 

“You are such a nice hyung.” My nerve twitched in utter annoyance — I want to pulverise him and feed him to the sharks. Someone, give me a dagger, a gun, or whatever, I need to kill him — suddenly I pushed away the thought. I sighed, placing the spoon back at its spot, “I followed Jimin.” I paused, glancing up at hyung, who had a look of surprise on his face, “he... he's staying away from us because he's scared.”

 

 

“Scared of what? Of Namjoon?”

 

 

“No!” I snapped, “well yes, but the other reason he's scared is because he will lose his memory of all of us if we dare try to get him out of his mind – I'm starting to hate Namjoon's excuse for a brother.”

 

 

~~

 

 

**Normal POV**

 

 

Jimin walked to his old apartment, closing the door behind him once he got inside. Coming home every once a week made it look like someone had the energy to actually clean their home, since his neighbours always stay in their home and don't bother to clean it, it was nasty. Once in the kitchen, he slid open a drawer, pulling out a knife and suddenly, he whipped round, pointing it towards someone. “Why the hell are you here?”

 

 

“You weren't supposed to tell him.” That man said, moving out of the shadow, “he knows about me, and that wasn't part of the deal.”

 

 

Jimin smirked, not lowering the knife in his hand, “I don't remember making such a deal.”

 

 

The man chuckled once, a smile stuck on his face, “the deal was that if you do not tell the others of me, I'll release you.” He paused, “but since you told Taehyung of what I am threatening to do...” He grabbed Jimin's wrist and he pulled him over, “I will kill you.”

 

 

Jimin released a a light yelp, his eyes widening at the sudden pull, only for it vanish after a split second, turning it into a glare, “you say that... but you need me to get close to Namjoon hyung.” He said, sneering towards him.

 

 

He moved completely out of the shadows, revealing the scars that he bore on his face. This time, Jimin could almost see the slight humanity in the man's eyes. He returned the glare towards Jimin, snapping his hand towards the boy's throat, clamping his fingers around Jimin's thin neck.

 

 

“You are –”

 

 

“Ah… I’m surprised that you remember me.” The other male said, smiling coldly, “It seems like it was only yesterday that I killed your parents for  making others kill mine.” He paused, his demeanour returning back to him. “I am almost tempted to kill you, Jimin.” He paused, watching the boy writhe slightly. “But when you say that... I shall keep you alive, for now.” Pulling his hand away from Jimin's neck, he disappeared.

 

 

Jimin covered his face with his hands, silently cursing to himself.  _That was such a stupid move!_  He shouted in his mind, completely angry with himself,  _I could've just died so nothing else would happen._  Removing his hands from his face, his eyes caught sight of the traffic outside the window.

 

 

He could smell him. 

 

 

~~

 

 

Making his way over to Namjoon's place, he saw fragments of people through the windows: Jungkook was dancing with Hoseok; Jin was cooking; Yoongi and Namjoon were rapping; and Taehyung — Jimin quickly snapped his view away from Taehyung, hiding in the shadows when the younger stepped out onto the balcony. He didn't want Taehyung to know that he was there.

 

 

Taehyung's brows knotted, he was so sure that he saw something moving on the street — which was rare, since the time was nearly midnight. Now that thing was gone. Turning round to go back into the house, something — a noise rang in his ears. Locking his eyes at the sudden movement that flashed, he blocked an attack, whipping his arms out to guard his chest. His eyes widened at the attacker.

 

 

Jimin was taken over again, causing him to lose his own consciousness, and making his irises go blue. Pulling out a dagger from his back pocket, he forced it towards Taehyung's unguarded side.

 

 

Taehyung, on the other hand, knew Jimin's fighting patterns, causing him to turn round, dragging Jimin with him and throwing him away. The dagger slid out of the elder's hand as he was thrown into the window, crashing into the house; a grunt left him.

 

 

Namjoon cursed as Jimin snapped up — mostly because the same window was broken for the nth time that week — Jimin's eyes were making their way over to Namjoon. Those eyes hold pure venom; a venom which was highly rare. He watched Jimin walk over to him, pulling out two daggers, twisting them in each hand. The skill that Jimin had was just tremendous, and where he had learnt all that was unknown to Namjoon.

 

 

Yoongi blocked Jimin's way to Namjoon, “you're his target, get out of here!” He shouted, looking over his shoulder to face Namjoon, who hadn't move. “What are you waiting for!? Go –”

 

 

“Shit, Yoongi! Watch out!” Namjoon warned.

 

 

Yoongi's head whipped back round, quick enough to watch the dagger being driven through his shoulder. He watched Jimin in pure disgust, completely unfazed by the attack. When Jimin pulled the dagger out, he felt this one. His body screamed in protest when he tried to grab Jimin.

 

 

The younger side stepped, dodging Yoongi's flailing arm. Using the butt of the dagger, he slammed it down onto Yoongi's shoulder, driving him towards the floor.

 

 

Namjoon jumped back, flipping out his gun from his back pocket. Firing shot after shot, each bullet missing its mark. He watched Jimin flip the dagger round; it's flat edge facing Namjoon's face. A bullet bounced off, a new route set for it.

 

 

Jimin advanced; he was unaware of the floor giving way. He fell five, ten feet below the surface. The sound of a chain being pulled caught him off guard, and suddenly five more chains erupted from all around him, all caught him in a heap; his face unreadable.

 

 

Yoongi panted, sweat running down his temples as he crawled towards the hole. He looked down and he saw pale blue eyes staring back at him. “Good work, Hoseok.” He let loose a shaky breath.

 

 

The said man ran up to Yoongi, grabbing him by the waist, “no problem, but you need to get fixed.” He said, pulling Yoongi away.

 

 

Taehyung jumped in, running towards Namjoon when Yoongi was pulled away, “update?”

 

 

“Yoongi's been wounded big time.” Namjoon replied, not looking at Taehyung.

 

 

“What? Who's down there?” Taehyung asked, jolting to a sudden freeze once he noticed who was down there.

 

 

Namjoon looked over at him, “seems like you answered your own question.” He said, turning to walk away from him.

 

 

Taehyung stared down at the boy in the pit, chains coiling around his arms. He made a fist as he watched the boy's skin turn a fiery red when the chains tightened round Jimin's arms. 

 

 

“What are we gonna do about him?” Jungkook asked, creeping up behind Taehyung. “He's not gonna turn back to his own self.”

 

 

The elder glared at Jungkook, “no shit, Sherlock.” He paused; whipping his view back to Jimin, who still hadn't flinched. “We need to find a way to turn him back.” 

 

 

“You think we can?” Jungkook asked, “we don't have the means to.”

 

 

“I don't give a damn about that!” Taehyung snapped his view back to Jungkook, “I just want Jimin to be mine again, and don’t you get that?”

 

 

The younger faltered, averting his eyes to anything but Jimin and Taehyung.

 

 

Jin came in; a pink apron and a spatula in hand. Looking towards the broken window, then at Taehyung, he opened his mouth to say something.

 

 

“ **Don't say _anything_.** ” Taehyung growled in English. “I had enough.” He continued, seamlessly switching back to Korean. Without another sound or word, he spun on his heels, walking away from the three.

 

 

The eldest stayed quiet. What should he do? If he were to talk to Taehyung, he would instantly make things worst, that was the only thing he could do, and if he were to fix Jimin — fix Jimin. He should. But he was too scared. What happens if he gets hurt in the process?

 

 

“Jin hyung.”

 

 

Jin jolted out of his reverie, his eyes making their way over to the youngest, “what is it?”

 

 

The boy had his back towards him, “is it possible for Jimin to come back?” Jungkook asked, his view caught sight of the cloudless night sky. Nothing was said. Jungkook shivered, his eyes closed instantly as he chewed on his bottom lip.

 

 

_Yah! Jungkook! I'm your hyung, goddammit!_

 

 

The youngest let loose a strangled laugh, his eyes cracking open, letting them face Jin. “I haven't even called him ‘hyung’ yet.”

 

 

The world was silenced by a single tear that splattered onto the cold floor. It's fragments spilling everywhere like broken shards of glass.

 

 

“Stupid, isn't it?”

 

 

~~

 

 

Yoongi ran a hand across his shoulder, letting the tips of his fingers feel the material that was foreign on his flesh. Letting his hand drop to the side, he watched Namjoon walk in, carrying a boy much smaller than the himself. The younger male placed the boy onto the bed beside his, making his eyes widen, “Namjoon, are you out of your mind?”

 

 

The younger looked towards Yoongi, eyes bloodshot, “no,” he said, “I've put him under restraint, so there's no need to go on full guard.”

 

 

The pale man's eyes travelled towards the boy's arms, the pale skin had turned a bloody red from the chains' hold. “Is there a way –” The younger shook his head, saying nothing as he walked out. “– to bring him back.” Yoongi finished his sentence, making a fist with his good hand, with his jaw tightening.

 

 

Taehyung walked in, his face gone pale. His eyes were full of regret, hate. His steps were heavy planks, it's sounds ending when he sat on the bed, his back facing Yoongi.

 

 

Yoongi watched the boy's shoulders sag and shiver. Then he heard the sobs that escaped. It has been a while since the boy had cried. The last time he had seen him cry was when he had no choice but send a bullet straight into his mother's temple. After that one incident, Taehyung had become what you would call cold. There was something different in his eyes until Jimin joined the group, and Yoongi was thankful that Jimin saved Taehyung from his misery.

 

 

“Tae...” Yoongi called out, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. “You doing ok?”

 

 

Taehyung released a sigh, wiping his cheeks, “yeah, I'm fine.”

 

 

“No, you're not.” He said, walking towards the younger. Reaching the boy, he placed his hand on his shoulder, grasping it tightly like he would disappear if he were to let him go, “Tae.”

 

 

The said boy shot his head up, his tear-stained cheeks glistening under the light. His eyes swollen from all the crying. “I want to save him, hyung, but I can't.”

 

 

Yoongi enveloped the boy in his arm, hugging him like how a mother would. “It'll be fine, I promise.” He said, his chin resting on Taehyung's head, “I'll find a way, I'm sure I'll find it.” He paused, “just concentrate on protecting Jimin, okay?”

 

 

Taehyung gave a slight nod, not saying anything else.

 

 

~~

 

 

“… have to be removed.”

 

 

“We need to remove what?” Taehyung asked, his eyes twitching in slight rage. He had just come in and he was already starting to hate the conversation.

 

 

“There's no other way than to –” Namjoon started.

 

 

“What do we need to remove?” Taehyung cut in, his teeth baring.

 

 

“– remove Jimin's memory, it's what I've been reading in the thousands of books that we have.” He continued, ignoring the younger.

 

 

“You think I will let you?” Taehyung screamed, his chair dragging against the floor as he stood, “you are not going near Jimin unless I say so!”

 

 

“Do you think there's another fucking way?” Namjoon bellowed in return, rage was seen in his eyes. When the boy struggled for a rebut, he screamed at him, “ _don't_  act like you know everything, Taehyung!”

 

 

“Will you guys cut the arguing?” Yoongi shot himself him into the conversation, and his jaw tightened, “you always jump to conclusions – it bloody makes me sick!”

 

 

“You always have to be on his side – that bloody makes me sick!” Namjoon repeated Yoongi words, spitting them out like they're just empty words.

 

 

Hoseok advanced, his fist cracking onto Namjoon's jaw; it's own bones breaking under the sheer force. His eyes glowed with pure hatred as his fist came into contact. Watching Namjoon stagger, he retracted his hand, keeping it balled into a fist before speaking, “stop throwing words like they're nothing, Namjoon, or I might decide the walls need a bit more colour.”

 

 

Namjoon wiped the corner of his lip with the pad of his thumb, his tongue tasting the iron. His eyes emitted malice, making sure the feeling had sliced into Hoseok's own eyes, “do you not want Jimin to get better?” He asked, looking round him. “Do you not want Jimin to be free?”

 

 

Hoseok gritted his teeth, “do you not want Jimin to remember you?” He asked, “do you not want Jimin to remember the countless teachings?”

 

 

Namjoon gnawed his lip in utter frustration, “that doesn't matter anymore, I don't give a damn about that. I just want Jimin to be free, and that's all.” Then he left without another word.

 

 

Taehyung slammed his palm onto the edge of the table as he let loose a growl. “I hate this fucking – what did Jimin do?” He asked, snapping his view round to Hoseok.

 

 

“I don't know, goddammit.” Hoseok growled back, his teeth baring towards the younger male. “This is getting out of hand, it's so stupid.”

 

 

“We should've never left him alone in the first place!” Jungkook interjected.

 

 

“You think?” Taehyung threw a death look towards the younger male, “it was your idea to let Jimin get taken away!”

 

 

“Mine?” Jungkook shouted back, his temper rising, “I wasn't even in the room when the plan was being carried out! Jimin hyung hated the idea of me following you all!”

 

 

“Will you guys just shut it?” Jin stood up, the chair grinding against the floor. “We're losing our bloody sanity because of this!”

 

 

“Easy for you to say!” Taehyung started, “you don't have a boyfriend who's in fucking deep shit!”

 

 

Hoseok threw his arms up in the air, “wow guys, this is just great – we're fighting like children!” He paused, hands now on his hips, “and I'm a bloody adult!”

 

 

“Don't try to break my nerve, Hoseok!” Taehyung growled, his voice cracked louder. Right now he didn't care about formality — what was formality in these situations?

 

 

“It all ready has!” Hoseok shouted in return.

 

 

Then the world came crashing down when they started arguing again. They were totally, and ridiculously oblivious to the fact that Jimin had woken up and is all ready wanting to bloody rip their heads off their necks.

 

 

~~

 

 

“I just want this over and done with!” He threw his arms up, groaning in frustration. “He has bloody ruined everything ever since he's stepped into the world.”

 

 

The other male rolled his eyes, back pressed against the wall, “why didn't you kill him when you had the chance?”

 

 

“That's the question I've been asking myself the whole time.” The latter hissed, glaring at the other male. “I can't seem to find the answer.”

 

 

Scars that ran down his face startled the other, but the rest of him remained hidden in the shadows, “I've done enough to help you, now it's your turn to finish what I started.”

 

 

The other male relaxed, breathing in and out, “that's the point.” He said, not looking at the other at all, “why finish what you started?”

 

 

“Because you're my brother.”

 

 

The latter gave him a look that it's purpose disappeared in a flash. But he had seen it. It was a look of hate. Was it hate towards him, or was it hate towards...

 

 

“Namjoon.” A pause, “you still hate him, don't you?”

 

 

“What do you think?” Namjoon asked, “I hate Jimin ‘till his very core.”


	3. Chapter III

Taehyung blinked once, twice. There was a voice: tiny and pure, with malice embedded. “There's no where to hide, there's no where to go.” He cancelled out all the sounds, his ears concentrating on that one voice. Heavy steps sounded, coming closer and closer. The voice repeated that one sentence, sending Taehyung’s fear off the edge.

 

 

_Clang. Click._

 

 

“... let me rip him apart.”  _Jungkook._

 

 

“... you want to die!?”  _Hoseok._

 

 

“... just shut up!”  _Jin._

 

 

“… why don’t we all…”  _Yoongi._

 

 

It all happened too soon, Taehyung grabbed Yoongi and pulled him down and in another moment, barrels of bullets soared into the room. His ears wouldn’t stop ringing; it was making him want to throw up. “It's Jimin!”

 

 

“Excuse me?” Hoseok squawked above the sounds, ducking under a flying bullet. If he hadn’t moved, it would’ve blown his outer ear.

 

 

“Jungkook, get down!” Jin shouted as he did.  _Where the hell did Jimin get that machine gun? Don’t tell me —_

 

 

Jungkook dodged a bullet, and another fazed the youngest. Jungkook collapsed onto the floor, his hand clamping onto the newly created wound; bottom left of his torso. Blood seeped through the cracks of his fingers, like water. Hearing the elder clamber towards him, switching Jungkook’s hand with his own, “don’t move!” The elder ordered, but the latter couldn’t help but did the exact opposite, the pain was too much, “just stop moving!”

 

 

Right on cue, Jimin swung the door open, throwing three daggers in different directions: one successfully hit Yoongi’s hand, sending him flying back against the floor; another ended up in Hoseok’s shoulder, making his arm unless; and the last one, Jin dodged, but it disturbed him, nonetheless, the dagger that he decided to use was Jimin’s own that he uses everyday: for practice, for combat. Jimin’s electric blue irises hesitated on Taehyung’s own ebony ones. He cocked his gun, twisting on the silencer at the end of the barrel and pointing the nozzle towards the younger. All of that, Taehyung couldn’t follow, it all happened way to fast. His heart dropped, knew that Jimin would never point a gun at him – heck, it wasn’t even him, but it was his gun, Jimin’s own gun, pointed at his face.

 

 

Jin stood up, advancing towards Jimin. This action caught Jimin off-guard, but not for long. It was a tug-of-war, both battling for the gun. Things were getting heavy until Jin shouted: “get moving!” Then, like clockwork, the others left, Hoseok ripped the blade from him and helped Yoongi free his hand with a grunt, and Taehyung helped Jungkook.

 

 

Taehyung ran out, quickly following the others to a safer distance. Without hesitating, Taehyung passed Jungkook over to Hoseok, making sure to add pressure to the weeping wound. In the absence of another word or rebut, the two ran first, both knew that Jungkook needed more help than anyone. Once they were out of sight, Taehyung ran back, knowing that Jimin would put up a fight to his death, his heart rate increased and adrenalin poured into his system. He hadn’t felt so alive in months, maybe years. I mean, he had felt alive, but this time was so much different. A good different, and Taehyung liked it.

 

 

_Bang._

 

 

Ringing echoed in his ears, lasting for three seconds. It made him trip over his own feet; the sound was the only thing that was able to make Taehyung falter. Blinking back the ringing, he stood back up and ran to the door, slamming it open with his body only to witness Jimin leaving the building from the window. Sprinting towards the boy, his fingers grazed Jimin’s shoulder and the latter fell two storeys, successfully landing onto his feet. Taehyung growled in hatred as he watched Jimin run off, suddenly hating himself for losing him yet again. Kicking the wall with a grunt, he could barely hear his name being called out.

 

 

_“Taehyung…”_

 

 

The voice was soft, but still could be heard. Taehyung’s feet took his body there, skipping steps and jumping over a fallen table. He ducked past a displaced light, only to freeze right then and there, but only for a moment. He ran forward, crashing onto the floor as his tears started falling again. His hand shook as he covered his torso, the wound coughing up blood. His breath was shaky as he spoke: “shit, hyung, stay with me!” In that one sentence, his teeth started grinding in desperation.

 

 

 

The male weakly latched his hand onto Taehyung's shoulder, his knuckles turning a ghost white and he coughed, his eyes faded in and out of darkness, and his vision was giving way. He was slightly relieved that he could see Taehyung’s handsome features. Taehyung’s face made his heart relax, its not that he liked him, no, he could see why Jimin had fallen in love with him. Jin was thankful that Jimin had. Jimin. “Tae, take care of him.” The elder could easily read Taehyung’s frozen stature.

 

_Nonononono… please don’t say that… please! Don’t make me remember! Please!_  He swallowed heavily, "I'm not letting you die.” Taehyung kept fumbling, wanting to stop the bleeding, his eyes glassy with tears. Why must this happen all over again? Why must he go through the same thing all over again? He had enough – he wasn’t strong enough. His grip was giving way, he couldn’t stop the bleeding, he couldn’t do anything. Again.  _Again._

 

 

“I... I can’t hold on...” The elder croaked. He spluttered out blood as if his throat was a broken pipe, and he managed to shake his head, swallowing a fistful of dry air, “promise me... you'll protect him… Jimin’s all… the family I have.” Suddenly chuckling lowly when the younger boy remained quiet, he barely whispered a: “Thank you, for…” before his hand slid. Falling off from Taehyung’s shoulder like a boulder. Taehyung stayed frozen, his eyes staring at Jin’s slack face. The younger tightened his hands into fists, screwed his eyes shut. He couldn't help it. He cried again. His breathing stuttered, his heart breaking. He couldn't lose him, not now, not ever.

 

_"Jimin's family, Taehyung, and I want to protect him at all costs; I can’t lose him again."_

 

_“Jin's my only family, you know that, Tae? I have to protect him at all costs; I never want to lose him again.”_

 

Promises were hard to keep, and Taehyung learnt that the hard way – the  _very_  hard way.

 

 

~~

 

 

“What’s his heart rate?”

 

 

“Normal.”

 

 

The boy squeezed his eyes, blinking them open and the immediate want to talk receded as an oxygen tube was stuck on him. His eyes danced around as he tried to conclude where he was. The hospital. It was the emergency room, no doubt. Several doctors and nurses were by his side, checking him constantly. He couldn’t move – bullet, no wonder. Flexing his hands, he could feel the blood rushed to them; pins and needles, just what he needed (sarcasm, much?).

 

 

“How about the other's pulse? Do we still have him?”

 

 

Jungkook snapped his view to a freeze; the other's — what was the doctor saying? He was the only dying person in the room, excluding the doctors and the nurses, who were very much alive. He cocked his head to the right, allowing his sore muscles to stretch – his pulse dropped. Machines beeped, the noises resonating in his ears. He felt hands on him, fumbling to find the source. But what was there to find? The source was right there. It was right in front of him.

 

 

_Jin._

 

 

Why was Jin in there? Did Jimin hurt him? Did Jimin actually – no,  _no_  he wouldn't dare. Jungkook turned his head back round, and squeezed his eyes shut with years running down his cheeks, the thought of Jimin shooting his own brother – his mouth slightly ajar, trying to breathe in more air. He heard the thunderous pounds on the glass, and the shout that followed: “Jin hyung!” Jungkook knew that shout from everywhere. It was Taehyung. The loud sobs shadowed quickly, and Hoseok's grunts sounded. Then he heard footsteps, and a high-pitched voice. It sounded all too familiar — he ended up choking on his own tears.

 

 

“Jungkook!”

 

 

The said boy shot his eyes open, his ears ringing. He looked out of the window and saw a face that he so very wanted to save. It was Jimin, face bloodied up with cuts and bruises, definitely not from what happened not so long ago. His eyes were red from crying, cheeks stained with tears.

 

 

Taehyung pulled him into a hug before the elder could collapse, but Jimin sank to the floor; body shivering as he continued to weep.

 

 

The youngest didn't want to see any of them. He didn't want to see the wounds inflicted on all of them. He didn't even want to watch the nurse shake when the doctor asked if Jin was still here.

 

 

It was too much.

 

 

~~

 

 

**Taehyung's side**

 

 

Taehyung held Jimin close, hearing him say sorry over and over again. He hugged him tightly, afraid to lose him again. “It's fine, it'll be fine.”

 

 

Jimin shook his head, his hands scouring the younger's chest. He pushed himself away from him, “I shot – I shot Jin hyung —”

 

 

“It wasn't you –”

 

 

“I saw it!” Jimin exclaimed, tears running down his cheeks again. “He... he brought me back when he pulled the trigger, I saw —”

 

 

Taehyung pulled him into his arms, shaking his head as his own tears started to collect, “that's enough.” He said, whispering into Jimin's ear, “we all know that it was his fault, not yours, not Jin's, not Jungkook's, it was  _his_. All right? You're fine now, you're ok, you're Jimin, you're with me, with Kim Taehyung the alien.”

 

 

Hoseok patted Jimin's shoulder, squatting next to him, “we'll find a way to save you, alright? We'll try our hardest.”

 

 

Jimin dipped his head into a slight nod, wiping at his eyes before looking up at Yoongi, “hyung… what –” he faltered, “how much damage?”

 

 

“Well, you pretty much fucked up our meeting room,” Yoongi started saying, folding his arm sover his chest, “one dagger reached Hoseok in the shoulder and the other was embedded in my bloody hand, plus a bullet reached Jungkook’s torso–” from the corner of his eye, he could see Jimin stand up, and walk towards the window, hands nearly groping the glass as he watched the operation. “– But the doctors all say he will live.” There was an uncomfortable silence, Yoongi’s sentence was still hanging.

 

 

“What about Jin hyung?” Jimin asked, turning round to face Yoongi, “is… is he gonna make it?” He added.

 

 

Yoongi was about to reply him before a bed rolled out for the theatre, making all the boys’ head’s turn towards it. He swallowed a handful of dry air before asking the nurse, “is that Kim Seokjin?” Watching the nurse’s head nod, his mouth trembled.

 

 

“He died at precisely 2100, I’m terribly sorry.” But she sounded far off from being sorry.

 

 

The boy stared, just stared as the bed started moving off. His jaw tightened as his hands curled into fists. His eyes shut to a tight close, not allowing any more tears to fall. His body was shaking. Shaking from depression, shaking from hatred.  _Hatred._ Was that how he felt right now? Was it hatred that he felt? He brought his hand to his mouth, forcing a cry back into him. He didn’t mean it, he didn’t mean to…  _pull_  that trigger. It’s wasn’t even him –

 

 

_Please, hyung. Forgive me. I didn’t even want to do such a thing. Please forgive me… please._

 

 

_Always._

 

 

~~

 

 

_Jimin pulled the trigger; it’s sound ricocheting in his ears. His eyes wide open with surprise. Jin was hovering over him, blood trickling slowly from his mouth; he was smiling. “Welcome back.” He heard the elder say, his eyes curving into small crescents. The younger opened his mouth to say something, but immediately saw the elder sway above him. His arms effortlessly caught the elder, the gun knocked away from him._

 

 

_“Hyung.” He called out, blood seeping from the elder’s chest to his own._

 

 

_Jin released a chuckle, his fingers shaking as he raked them through Jimin’s hair, “you know, I’ve always loved you.” He paused, letting out quivering breath, “I’ve always wanted–” a cough, “–wanted to protect you with my own hands, save you from anything and everything.” He paused, swallowing, “But I failed to do so. I failed to save you from him. I failed, Jimin, I’m so sorry.”_

 

 

_Jimin’s eyes turned red, his eyes were unfocused. “It was my own fault, hyung.” He started saying, his arms snaking their way around Jin, “I – I allowed myself to be taken, I had chosen to be the bait, I couldn’t run away fast enough.” He paused, his skin puckered as he started shaking, “hyung, just… just try to hang on, I can hear Taehyung coming closer —”_

 

 

_“I’m done, Jimin.” Jin interjected, “I can’t fight this one.” He paused, coughing, letting blood dribble from the corner of his mouth, but he caught it with his tongue, immediately tasting the iron. “I’m not strong enough. I’m sorry…” Jimin’s lips trembled, his heart wavering. “You should go, you’re losing yourself.”_

 

 

_Jimin obliged, sliding from underneath Jin, turning the elder round and dragging him to the wall. He mumbled something that was so dear to the both of them before pulling away, his ebony irises fading to a beautiful yet haunting electric blue._

 

 

_Jin stared at him, somewhat admiring Jimin’s eyes, he should be afraid shitless, but something in Jimin’s eyes made him feel safe. Protected, almost. He watched Jimin escape from the window, Taehyung barging in, almost grabbing the younger’s shirt, but was unsuccessful. Taehyung kicked in utter frustration, growling like a predator. Jin opened his mouth and whispered: “Taehyung…”_


	4. Chapter IV

“Is it true that he killed Jin?"

 

 

Two men walked down a corridor, their footsteps heavy as bricks as they waltz through the narrow path, looking into each room, busy searching and killing off trash. One had cocked a gun, pointing it at a women who sat on a chair, cowering. His eyes were bitter, not bothering to care that she was at least seven months pregnant. He pulled the trigger, his eyes shutting for a split second, and was quick enough to find the women toppling back and over, her head hitting the floor first, then her body. He reached for the doorknob, and closed the door, twisting off the silencer as they continued walking. The man that stood beside him released a cold chuckle, the tips of his lips curving up.

 

 

“What do you want me to say?”

 

 

“Has he started wiping them off?” He asked, looking towards the other male.

 

 

The other male smirked at him, his teeth peeping, “Of course.”

 

 

The younger male released an impressed chuckle, continuing his search. He pushed another door open and found a boy, not older than five, sitting on the bed, his lips puckered and a noise escaped him:  _vroom, vroom._ He swung a hand, making a car collide with the other. He was completely oblivious to what was happening around. The male walked into the room, making his way over to the boy before running a hand down the length of his back, “where’s your mother?” He cooed.

 

 

“She said she had to go shopping for my lil' sis.” That was the only thing the boy said, not ever looking at him in the eye. 

 

 

He looked to his right, facing the other male with an expression. “Seems your mother is very excited to give birth to another kid.” He said before taking a step back and away from the boy.

 

 

“Mummy wants to call her Su.” He said, blind to what was happening.

 

 

The male closed the door softly, closed the door in unison to the boy’s noise making. He took a step back, his gun flashed out again. This time he pointed to the door, as if he could see the inside crystal clear. His finger pulled at the trigger very slowly, as if death was watching him. The bullet was fired; it soared through the door and made impact. The elder male moved forward, his movements were brisk as he opened the door; a smile was stitched on his face as he saw the  _wonderful_ sight _._ The boy was on the bed, his hand twitching. The sheets were stained with hot steaming blood, flooding the boy within. He moved forward, he gaze shot towards the dying boy. “You shot him right through his main artery in the neck.” He said, telling the younger male, “he’s going to be dying slowly.” He finished saying, turning round to walk back out. “Well done, remind me to kiss you goodnight."

 

 

“Sick.” The latter wrinkled his nose in disgust before turning to the boy. “Sorry kid, but I guess you can’t become a big brother.” He said, laughing softly as he closed to the door once again. He shoved his hands into his pockets, the smile still remaining on his face as he caught to the elder male. “So, the trouble is over?”

 

 

~~

 

 

“Will you stop moving!?”

 

 

“Easier said than done! The way you’re closing this wound – OW!”

 

 

“Youngjae.”

 

 

The said male huffed, biting on his lip to keep himself from groaning. After what had seemed like an eternity, the last stitch was done and the man felt his energy was sucked out of him. “Thanks, Junhong.”

 

 

“Don’t mention it.” The said boy nodded as he stepped away. Keeping quiet, he grabbed the extra bandages, gauze and alcohol wipes, leaving the room.

 

 

Youngjae pouted to himself as he slipped his shirt on before letting a groan, “that kid freaks me out.” He paused, sighing, “anyway, have you heard from him yet?”

 

 

“No, I haven’t.” The latter released a sigh of his own.

 

 

“He’s getting unpredictable now. He’s so close to killing Jimin and Taehyung…” He said, not looking at the other male. He buttoned up his shirt before he stood, flexing his good shoulder. “I should probably leave before he comes back.”

 

 

The other male nodded and he stepped aside to let Youngjae through. “Don’t get killed, will you?” He asked, a smile making it's way to his face, “it would be pain to have my best friend disappear just after he came back.”

 

 

“Can’t promise you that, but I will try.” Youngjae gave the latter the best smile he could muster before escaping the room.

 

 

~~

 

 

“Not yet, Jin was just the start.” The elder male replied, “Jin was a sharp shooter, but he’s not the only one.” He paused, opening the main door, escaping from the building, “Yoongi’s known for being the weaponry master – but not exactly like Jimin, and not to mention the hard fists that come along with dark demeanour.” He said, a lighter in hand, “I’m planning to keep that one alive, but for the others, time will tell.” He continued saying, throwing the lighter over his shoulder. The building caught fire, the flames growing one metres, two metres, threes metres in height. The elder watched for a moment before turning away, motioning the other to follow him. “I’m keeping Yoongi, and I’m keeping Jungkook, not really sure about Hoseok, but he’s quite useful. Taehyung however…” He faltered, seeing something glimmer in the distance, “… I’m not so sure; I despise him, I despise his lineage.” He stopped walking, stopping right under a light source.

 

 

The younger male followed his gaze, his eyes narrowing at what stood out to him. With difficulty, he found himself staring at two electric blue lights, but was too small to be anything but lights. Suddenly releasing what he was seeing, he turned over to the other male, “Jimin?”

 

 

“Of course, you wouldn’t want him to starve to death, now would you?” He asked him, looking straight across to meet his hard gaze, “he’s doing such a marvellous job, do give him some credit.” Flicking his wrist, Jimin’s body moved, lurching forward before breaking into a run. His eyes stared right ahead, not blinking, not wavering. The male could only grin when the boy reached them, and he patted the boy’s head with a light laugh, “he’s such a precious kid, Namjoon, I don’t understand why you didn’t make him second in charge.”

 

 

Namjoon released a groan, rolling his eyes at his brother as he folded his arms over his chest, “I found more promise in Yoongi than in this excuse.” He explained with a snarl.

 

 

“Cruel.” His elder brother wrinkled his nose in a playful manner. He moved closer to Namjoon, passing him a small piece of paper. He watched him open it up, his expression unreadable. “I want you to do those things. If you fail, the consequences are harsh, even if you are my brother.” He backed out of the light, his arm wrapping around Jimin's shoulders; he leaned down, letting his lips come into contact with Jimin's hair, almost immediately smelling the jasmine, “and do tell Taehyung I said hi.” He added, his eyes curving up into small crescents before he disappeared down the street with Jimin walking right next to him.

 

 

_Lure and trap._

 

 

_~~_

 

 

“He says ‘hi’.”

 

 

Taehyung growled, teeth gritting. Hate poured into his system, hot and steaming like lava. He shot his glare towards the elder, “hi? All he says to me was a simple hi and keeps Jimin like he’s a goddamn guinea pig?” He didn’t wait for a response and stood up, hands balling into tight fists. Walking off, he made his way towards the door, storming out of the room.

 

 

Namjoon followed suit, not saying anything else. He kept his eyes opened, trying to find familiar faces within the crowd. He found one, Ravi, his elder brother’s  _bodyguard._ Ironic really, his brother was already the deadliest person to walk on earth, and now he’s asking for a bodyguard? Shaking that thought away, he walked past him, waving the piece of paper in his hand, careful to not show it to anyone else. He watched Ravi nod and walked back down the other hall, pulling aside another male; Namjoon recognised him easily. Hongbin. He was the only man his brother could fully trust – could fully  _play_ with. After breaking him mentally, Hongbin was what you would call a doll. He was the only other person that Namjoon’s brother controlled, besides Jimin. His eyes bore a certain coldness that Namjoon could never imitate; they followed Namjoon, just staring. Then his mouth moved, telling Namjoon something:  _“don’t forget to do what he asked of.”_ Namjoon nodded, returning his focus back into Taehyung’s beast-like growling. He ran a hand down his face, mustering a groan, “will you stop?” He asked, eyebrows furrowing in annoyance. The younger didn’t stop, and then he mumbled something incoherent, so Namjoon slapped him across the back of his head, “I asked, ‘will you stop’?” He repeated, pulling at Taehyung’s hair.

 

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop!” Taehyung whined, trying to free himself from his hold. He closed an eye tight, wincing as Namjoon released him. He fixed his hair with a grunt, narrowing his eyes at the elder, “what is with you today?”

 

 

The elder shrugged, looking away from Taehyung, feigning a thought, “I was thinking of finding my brother today, I have a feeling I know where he is.” He said, looking back at Taehyung.

 

 

“You know where he is?” Taehyung asked, watching the elder turn to walk away from him.

 

 

Namjoon looked over his shoulder before looking down the hall to where Ravi and Hongbin were. “He’s hiding at the usual.” He said, walking off whilst shoving his hands into his pockets.

 

 

Taehyung walked up to where the elder had stood, looking to his right and down the hall. There was no one there, weird; he swore he could’ve seen two people that were reflected in his eyes. Without another thought, Taehyung followed the elder.

 

 

Ravi came out of hiding with Hongbin right behind him. Ravi stuck a sneer on his face, all the while not looking at the younger male. “Tell him what’s happening."

 

 

Hongbin dipped his head into a small nod before slipping his phone out form his back pocket, dialling a number straight after, “sir,” he started, eyes darting towards Ravi, “Taehyung has taken the bait."

 

 

~~

 

 

Yoongi stood by Taehyung’s side, not liking the fact that Namjoon suddenly knew where his brother was. With this thought, he narrowed his eyes towards the younger, his arms folded across his chest, “only now you know where he is?” Yoongi asked, disbelief in his voice, “after all this time, you know where he bloody is?” He asked again, huffing in irritation.

 

 

“That guy is a bloody snake.” Namjoon growled at him, “its hard to even keep my eyes on him.” He added quickly. His eyes darted around, making sure that they were all alone. He looked to his right, it was the same building he had gone to with his brother; he could still hear the screams. Then something shimmered in the corner of his vision, he looked towards it and saw a faint light in the distance, knowing what it was almost instantly. He released a small smirk to himself, but when he knew everyone else saw it, the smirk grew, his teeth peeping. “Sorry,” he started to say, “my loyalty has never been with you guys.” Then suddenly, all the streetlights went out. 

 

 

“Namjoon!” Hoseok called out with a growl in his throat, “you bloody bastard!” He added, spinning around with his eyes widening in detest. Then, like a bullet to the head, he felt a presence in front of him, causing him to freeze.  _Oh, shit._

 

 

The lights came back on and Jimin was right in front them, a gun in one hand as his eyes shone brightly at them. He pointed the nozzle at them, his movements not even close to hesitating. “Don't move.” Jimin said. He remained unmoving and it made Taehyung’s nerves burn, Jimin could very well see that, and he couldn’t help smirking.

 

 

“All right!” Namjoon's brother said as he clasped his hands together. He made his way round to face Yoongi, “wow, Yoongi, you've grown so much since the last time we saw each other.” He paused, letting a smirk settle on his face, “well, I hope you  _have_.”

 

 

“Bastard… I didn’t know it was you this whole time.” Yoongi said, staring at the latter without any emotion, “it’s been a long,  _long_ time.” Then, as if it was a co-ordinated move, he smirked at the other male. Coldness was hidden in that sneer, and it made the latter’s smile drop for a split second.

 

 

The latter tittered, the corner of his mouth curving, “hm, I have to agree.” He said, looking round Yoongi’s frame to get a better look at Jungkook, ”oho, if it isn’t Jeon Jungkook.” He smiled at the said boy, reaching back to grab a dagger from Jimin’s pocket. He spun it round, grabbing Yoongi by the neck. He pushed him down at lightning speed and landed his foot onto the middle of Yoongi’s back, the dagger pointed right at Jungkook’s face. Hoseok made a move, but Jimin was faster. Jimin shot him in the leg, making him lose his balance with a groan. The younger male just stared at him as he stared right back. “You guys shouldn’t really move.” The man rolled his eyes, his vision interrupted by Taehyung. “What do we have here? It's the star of the show, lovely to finally meet you again, Taehyung.”

 

 

Taehyung stood still, hands balled into fists at his side as he felt a gun on his right shoulder blade. Hongbin stood behind him, ready to shoot the bastard if he were to move an inch. Taehyung decided that he could only stand still, “I didn’t know that Hongbin was your first.” He started saying. Jimin slammed the butt of the gun across Hoseok’s head, making him snap him out of consciousness. Jimin grabbed Hoseok’s forearm and hauled him up, his eyes staying on Jungkook.

 

 

Jungkook snapped his eyes to a close, whipping his head round to face away from Jimin. His lips quivered in slight fear when he heard Jimin walk closer to him. He opened his eyes in curiosity, and he gasped; Jimin’s eyes were still their deadly blue, but the brightness dimmed. The elder’s mouth moved, whispering a faint: “get out of here and take Taehyung with you, I will keep them busy.” Then he watched Jimin’s eyes fade back to it’s tormenting blazing blue.

 

 

Jimin whipped round, slamming his hand downwards to grab the gun, whipping it round, he shot a bullet towards Hongbin, and it made contact with his shoulder. The bullet only scarred the skin, but something left him, it wasn’t just the bullet but a chip, blue and small. Hongbin collapsed, his eyes returning to its original black, “follow Jungkook!” Jimin screamed out as he snapped back round to face the other male, throwing a punch towards his face.

 

 

Hongbin grabbed Yoongi, tossing him to Taehyung before grabbing Hoseok. He used his shoulders as a leverage to plant Hoseok’s arm around before dragging Jungkook with his free hand. He looked back as he placed his around Hoseok’s thin frame. He saw Jimin tilting his head back and screaming another: “ _go”._ Hongbin growled and he ran ahead, not wanting to look back.

 

 

~~

 

 

Jungkook collapsed onto the floor, heart racing as he tried to calm himself. He looked up at the elder, Hongbin, that’s his name. The elder was helping Hoseok with his gunshot wound, and Hoseok didn’t even mind Hongbin touching him. “What was that thing?” He asked him, rising from the floor, “what was that thing that came out to your shoulder?”

 

 

“Do you have it?” Hongbin asked, removing himself from Hoseok. “I saw you grab it before I dragged you away from Jimin.” The younger nodded, lifting his hand and opening it slowly to reveal a small blue chip. Hongbin stared at it before taking it off Jungkook’s hand, “so, this little bastard was in my shoulder the whole time.” He said as he took a look at the backside.

 

 

“Was that controlling you?” Hoseok asked, pushing himself to a stand.

 

 

Hongbin planted his hand on Hoseok’s shoulder, pushing him back down to make him sit on the bed, “I need to talk to Taehyung.” He paused, now looking at Jungkook, “take care of him; make sure he doesn’t move.” He said before leaving the room. he closed the door behind himself, making his way to the balcony where Taehyung was. He saw the younger male pick up a glass shard, sighing at it before tossing it away. “Taehyung.” Hongbin called out, walking towards the said male.

 

 

“What is it?”

 

 

“You want to save Jimin?” Taehyung nodded in response, and Hongbin immediately saw the regret in Taehyung's eyes, “kill him.”

 

 

A stammer: “what?”

 

 

“You heard me.” Hongbin paused, his cold eyes piercing into Taehyung’s own, “kill him.”

 

 

Taehyung shook his head, his crooked smile manically coming to life, “there's no way I’m gonna kill him, I’m desperately trying to avoid that option.”

 

 

Hongbin raised the chip to their eye level, holding it between his thumb and forefinger. “This is what was controlling me, and the same goes for Jimin.” He broke off, snapping the chip into two, “he shot my shoulder, taking it out.” He tossed the two pieces away, still looking at Taehyung, “the chip lies embedded in Jimin, and I know where it is.”

 

 

“Where?”

 

 

“It’s in…”

 

 

~~

 

 

Taehyung sat on the bed, eyes staring at his feet. He could hear his heart thumping, blood coursing through his veins, arteries. He could feel Jimin’s skin on his own, comforting him from behind as he sung him a lullaby. His hands snaked down his side, his fingertips probing at every necessary point to relax him; his lips planting soft kisses along the nape of his neck, leaving fire in their wake.

 

 

_“I’m not that far away… if you need me, call me; if you see me, hug me; if you hear me; talk to me.”_

 

 

Curse the reality! Taehyung grabbed at his knees, knuckles turning a ghostly white before rage took over. Arms started lashing out at a tabletop, swiping clean of it. Pillows were ripped, nearly all turned to shreds. He let loose a roar of great pain, his eyes stained with tears; some fell, some threatened to stay. He remained standing, his heart pounding. His fists curled at his sides as his jaw tightened. “Curse you, Hongbin.”

 

 

_“Where?”_

 

 

_“It’s in…” He faltered._

 

 

_“Hongbin!” Taehyung growled, making a fist at his side, “I haven’t got all day!”_

 

 

_“It’s in his head.”_

 

 

_Taehyung stayed there, frozen. Disbelief made it to his face, his mouth twitching before the tips curved into a smile, “no, no, you’ve gotta be joking, Hongbin, it can’t be there, it just can’t… it has to be somewhere else – it has to be!” His fist cracked onto Hongbin’s cheek; the bones giving way. He leaned back, loosening his fist before speaking, “you’re lying.” Taehyung said, blinking as tears pricked._

 

 

_Hongbin said nothing else, but he gave Taehyung a look of a certain pain before turning around, and he left._

 

 

~~

 

 

_Crack. Crack. Crack._

 

 

This had been going on four hours. Landing punch after punch, he did not stop. His punches, still not losing their barbaric strength, he cracked them all over his face, making sure to break every single bone. His eyes carried a flame of pure malignity, wanting to corrupt the other male with them. He leaned back, about to throw another punch before a hand stopped him. He looked over his shoulder and the fire died once he had recognised the other male. “Daehyun.”

 

 

“Please stop hurting him.” The said male pleaded, eyes shining with tears.

 

 

The other male whipped his arm away, not looking at him. “He hasn’t suffered enough.”

 

 

“He’s bleeding to death! How is he not suffering enough?” He screamed out, now moving in between the two. “That’s enough for one day.”

 

 

With hesitation, the other male finally growled a: “fine.” Before meeting loose another growl and he stormed off, trying to find yet another object or person to make as his punching bag.

 

 

Daehyun whipped around, his hands fumbling as he tried to remove the bonds that pierced into the boy’s skin. “Stay with me, Jimin.” He said, hands cupping the younger boy’s cheek, only to rip his hands away when he felt the broken bones. Maintaining his composure, he scanned the boy’s face: bruises, cuts,  _blood_. He couldn’t help but cry at the sight. The one thing he hated most was blood; the colour, feel, and smell made him cringe.

 

 

The boy shook himself awake, his bangs sticking against his skin. The ends of his hair were dyed in blood. Through half-lidded eyes, he looked upon Daehyun, “what… are you doing… here?” He asked, blood escaped his lips at every word.

 

 

“Stopping the violence.” Daehyun replied, his arm snaking it’s way round Jimin’s small frame. The elder hauled him up slowly, afraid that his actions would shatter the kid. “You’ve broken nearly all the bones in your face, be thankful that I managed to stop him before your face turned to goo.” Jimin could only muster a tiny chuckle before passing out. His head drooped and his shoulders sagged. Daehyun half-carried half-dragged Jimin to his room. He sighed in relief once he saw the bed, and he planted Jimin onto the plush mattress. At the same time, another male walked in, staying silents as he waited for Daehyun’s command, “see to his face, make him heal quickly.” He said, walking up tot he man. He dropped his voice to a low whisper, “he’s gone violent, Jongup, I don’t know how much longer I can stay with him.”

 

 

Jongup released a sigh, looking over to Daehyun, “he still loves you, Daehyun, he will protect you.” He paused, “that’s the only thing that keeps him alive and  _sane_.”

 

 

“Yes, he will protect me. He will protect me with more violence.” He added. “I strongly doubt he will stay sane if all of this continues.” He looked over his shoulder and bit his lip, his eyebrows furrowed in worry, “tend to him, at all costs; if the others need your help… call me and I will sort it out.” He said before leaving Jongup with Jimin. He walked down the corridor, looking straight ahead to where a door faced him. Breathing in, his closed his eyes; breathing out, he opened the door. Daehyun immediately covered his mouth with his hand to refrain him from screaming.

 

 

~~

 

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Yoongi called out in the dark, his eyes spotting Jungkook.

 

 

“Nothing, I just…” Jungkook faltered, “… I thought I… never mind.”

 

 

Taehyung walked in, his eyes darkening. He felt eyes turn to him as he switched the lights on, he heard a faint: “what happened to you?” But he didn’t say anything; all he did was sit on the free bed.

 

 

“Tae.” Hoseok called out, his voice cracked in anxiety. “What is it?

 

 

“Remember I said that I wanted to avoid killing Jimin?” He asked, knowing that the others nodded. he released a chuckle, then it turned into a short laugh, “seems I have to kill him in order to bloody save him.”

 

 

“What?” Yoongi asked, no believing in what the younger male had said.  _That’s impossible._ He thought to himself,  _there must be another way than to kill him._

 

 

“That’s the exact question I asked.” Taehyung said, laughing all the while, “why don’t you ask him?” he added, pointing at the man who stood by the window.

 

 

Jungkook’s eyes followed the elder’s point, his eyes narrowing at Hongbin, “what did he mean by that?”

 

 

“The chip.” Hongbin started, “is inside Jimin’s head.”

 

 

Hoseok gasped, his hand shooting up to his mouth. He knew that Jimin had shot Hongbin in the shoulder to get that thing out… but was that the only way? “Is shooting it out the only way?” He asked, instantly regretting the fact that he asked.

 

 

“The chip is embedded deep inside: only a bullet, or dagger can take it out.” Hongbin answered him, his voice unsettlingly calm.

 

 

“How can you be so bloody calm about all of this?” Yoongi asked, a low growl settling in his voice.

 

 

“I went through the same bloody thing!” Hongbin growled back, snapping his view towards Yoongi, “do you know how much it hurts? Do you know how much it hurts to kill someone you love?”

 

 

“I do.” Taehyung spoke up, “I know how it bloody feels. It's like your heart has dried up, it's like you killed your only other half.” He broke off, his teeth gnashing.

 

 

Jungkook stood, walking towards Hongbin. Once he reached the elder male, he placed his hand on his shoulder, “what really happened? Why talk about this?”

 

 

“I...” Hongbin started, all the while looking out of the window, “... have you heard of a man called Leo?”

 

 

Yoongi's ears perked, “Leo?” He asked, “wasn't he a victim of a murder?”

 

 

Hongbin nodded, looking down at his fingers. He flexed them, sighing as tears collected in his eyes, “I had to kill him.”

 

 

Taehyung's eyes widened in surprise as he spoke. “Kill him? Why?”

 

 

 

“He was... he went through what is happening to Jimin. As much as I wanted to save him, he said otherwise. He told me to kill him if he ever tried to hurt me, so... I held that promise until it was necessary. I shot him through his heart.” Hongbin didn't say anything else and he pushed himself off the glass, walking away from the rest. He stormed out of the room and he closed the door behind himself. He walked for a good three minutes before collapsing against a wall, sliding down and letting himself fall in a heap. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand, his teeth biting the skin to restrict him from sobbing.  _I'm so sorry, I told them our story._

 

 

 

~~

 

 

The other male raised his head, and spun around to face Daehyun. His eyes were stone cold, staring at Daehyun, no emotion seen. He fully turned around, samurai swords at his sides. The floor was caked in blood; two bodies were seen lying there. “This is for your own protection, Daehyun.”

 

 

Daehyun couldn’t find the words – couldn’t even find the will to move. He was stuck there, staring at the scene. His eyes are red with tears as silent sobs left him. The latter didn’t do anything to stop Daehyun. He brought the sword up and down into the dead man’s chest, plunging it deep. Daehyun ran to him, grabbing his hand, pulling it away from the sword, “you’ve done enough!” he screamed out, but the other male wasn’t fazed until he screamed: “Yongguk!”

 

 

_Slap._

 

 

 

The said man whipped the back of his hand across Daehyun’s face. Resentment came back into his lifeless eyes, filling them with fire as he spoke through gnashed teeth, “do  _not_ speak my name lightly."


	5. Chapter V

Daehyun was outside, on the balcony. His hands clasped together in thought as he leaned against the rail. Blinking hard as he fought back the tears, not wanting to cry again. His right cheek burned, stinging harshly as his fingertips probed the skin. Letting his hand drop onto his lap, he let loose a sigh. Should he run away or should he kill himself? Or should he just stay put? He couldn't handle Yongguk anymore; it was like the elder had completely changed after... after what? He couldn't remember. Why can't he remember? He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember what had happened. All he remembered was blood, and a voice telling him to run away, to hide.

 

 

“Daehyun?”

 

 

The said man blinked out his reverie, looking over his shoulder as he heard the voice, “Jongup?” He spun around, walking towards the said male, “what is it?”

 

 

“It's Jimin, he's awake.” Jongup answered, moving aside to let Daehyun through the door.

 

 

 

The elder slipped back into the building, now breaking into a run. It took him only five minutes till he had reached the other room, opening the door as his breathing sped.

 

 

Jimin was sitting on the bed, his eyes casted down at his feet. His cheeks were full again, and yet they were hollow. Shoulders were hunched, legs crossed, he looked horrible. His ear perked as he heard the door close, his eyes averting toward the sound. “Hyung.”

 

 

Daehyun failed to ignore the croak in his voice, and his eyebrows furrowed. “Jimin, have you eaten?” He asked, making his way towards the younger male as the latter shook his head, “Jimin, you have to –”

 

 

“I need to get out of here.” Jimin said, now looking at his feet again, “I can't take it anymore.”

 

 

Daehyun couldn't say anything — didn't want to say anything. He could only sympathise with the boy, he couldn’t anything to help him, but he whipped out his phone, passing it to Jimin, “call Taehyung, you've got ten minutes.”

 

 

Jimin said nothing and grabbed the phone, desperation made it to his face. Dialling a number, his hands shook as he typed in the last digit, now planting the phone over his ear. He waited at least after five rings before his voice quivered, “Tae?”

 

 

~~

 

 

“Is there a way to get in?”

 

 

“If you have a death wish, then the front door is an excellent suggestion.”

 

 

“I don't have time for your failing ‘jokes’, Hoseok hyung.” Taehyung shot a glare at the said man, “Jimin's dying over there, and I need him back.”

 

 

Hongbin nodded, legs crossed as he leaned back on his chair, “there's a way of breaking in, but escaping is the main issue that’s bothering me.” He said, now leaning forward again, resting his elbows on his knees, “that place is like a fortress inside a fortress, the more we lose ourselves in that forsaken place, the more we get trapped.” Then he averted his gaze over at Taehyung who was now narrowing his eyes at his phone, “what’s it?”

 

 

“Someone, it’s a blocked number.” Taehyung answered him, grabbing Jungkook and Yoongi’s attention. He felt them look at his phone over his shoulder before speaking, “who do you think it is?”

 

 

“Just answer it.” Hongbin said.

 

 

Taehyung obliged, finally pressing the button; his ear hovering over the receiver.

 

 

_“Tae?”_

 

 

The said male froze, phone nearly slipping out of his grip. The voice sounded so near, but yet it was so far. He looked over to Hoseok, then Yoongi, then Jungkook, mouthing a:  _it’s Jimin._ Yoongi ripped the phone away from Taehyung, hitting the speaker button before calling out, “Jimin?”

 

 

_“Yoongi hyung?”_

 

 

Yoongi felt a wash of relief making its way to his profile and he sat comfortably on the chair, sighing as he nodded, “he’s alive, at least he’s alive.” He mumbled under his breath but more to himself.

 

 

_“Is Hongbin there with you?”_

 

 

“What’s up?” Hongbin pulled the phone closer to himself as he spoke up.

 

 

_“It’s all Yongguk’s doing, did you know that?”_

 

 

“No shit, I knew it was that bastard, but he made me eat this goddamn drug that makes me forget.” He replied, rolling his eyes despite the obvious fact that Jimin couldn’t see it, “Jungkook doesn’t know him all that well, the only people left alive is Taehyung, Yoongi and Hoseok, they all have been involved with Yongguk’s doings.”

 

 

_“You need to keep Taehyung away from Yongguk. I don't want him to get himself killed.”_

 

 

“I'm not sitting here, Jimin. I need to get you out, I did promise you, didn't I?” Taehyung growled.

 

 

_“Kim Taehyung. Don't try to be the hero here, I cannot have you running around my problems. You will end up being killed.”_

 

 

“Jimin –”

 

 

_“I’m sitting next to Daehyun, and he allowed me to call you.”_ Then there was a door closing over at Jimin’s side, barely hearing what had said, after what had seem an eternity, they did hear what they needed to hear – Jimin’s own voice, but there was another moment of silence, telling the others that Jimin had to hear it too; the male sighed,  _“I need to go – seems they can’t cloud the line for more than three minutes.”_ Jimin paused; Taehyung could almost see him bite his bottom lip, eyes casted down at his feet.  _“I’ll try to get away from here. I’ll make sure of it.”_ Without warning, the line died. 

 

 

~~

 

 

Jimin passed Daehyun’s phone back to him, heaving a downright heavy sigh as he did. “Breaking into this place is easy, am I right?” He asked, looking at the male who had come in.

 

 

He nodded before speaking, “that’s right, but escaping is the only obstacle.” He paused, “Hongbin should know that by now, I mean, he’s the only one who’s been in this place and made it out  _alive._ ” He then averted his gaze down to Daehyun, “should I give you the intel now?”

 

 

“Go ahead, Himchan.” Daehyun answered.

 

 

“Yongguk has left the building to find more people to tamper with. After losing Hongbin, his blood pressure rose and his sanity was tipped off the last glacier.” Himchan explained, “I watched that happen and I regret ever doing so.” He paused, “do you want me to track him?”

 

 

“Bring Youngjae with you.” Daehyun replied, standing up and facing Himchan, “stop Yongguk if he tries to kill another person and bring him back if you can, I cannot allow him to touch anyone else.” He paused, releasing a breath that he withheld, “and you have to be careful; he might use any one of us if he can’t find the perfect man or woman to use.” Then he took one last look at Jimin, “go with them, you know how to control that goddamn thing, so it’s best if you go with them in case Yongguk hurts either him or Youngjae.”

 

 

The younger nodded, as he pushed himself off the bed. “You should read more about what this chip is doing to my head,” Jimin said, pointing to his head, “I need to get it out of my system – I highly doubt I can control it for ever.” Seeing the elder nod at him, he made his way out of the room with Himchan hot on his heels.

 

 

~~

 

 

Taehyung cocked his gun, watching Jungkook walk up to him with a bag in hand, “what’s that for?” He asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

 

 

“Heard Yongguk’s showed himself.” Hongbin answered for the younger, making his way round to properly face Taehyung, “seems he’s looking for another person he could fully sway. Since he’s just lost me.” He bent over to grab a gun from the other side of table and cocked it, the melody of bullets in the chamber made his ears ring in delight.

 

 

“Seems right to do such a thing, well, for Yongguk’s character.” Yoongi added, now slipping off the chair, “where’s he headed?”

 

 

“Don’t know, he’s going anywhere he wants to –”

 

 

“We've got eyes on Jimin.” Hoseok said, slamming his way past Hongbin, making the other male grunt, “south of the city, and he’s not alone.” He paused, calming himself down, “he’s with Himchan and Youngjae, seems they’re after Yongguk. That’s good news, right?”

 

 

The younger male chuckled, “yeah, then we can pinpoint where the heck Yongguk is going.” Taehyung said, shoving his handgun into his pocket, “let’s head out, it’s better to leave sooner than later.” Then he left, the others right behind him.

 

 

~~

 

 

“What do you mean by ‘he just left’?” He asked, disbelief made it’s way to his voice.

 

 

“Yongguk is a fast man, Jimin, he can be quick as heck when it comes to accomplishing one purpose.” Himchan said in response to the questioned male, “where did you he go?”

 

 

“North, back into the city.” The male said, pointing behind them, “didn’t say much, he was or is trying to find my sister, but I told him that he couldn’t find her here.”

 

 

“Where does your sister live?” Youngjae asked the male. “Or work?"

 

 

“In the heart of the city,” He answered Youngjae, now looking towards Jimin, “you can find her easily: hot chick, super high heels, and can pack a punch – raps every now and then.”

 

 

Jimin widened his eyes, as if he knew that female already, “shit.” That was all he had said before running off.

 

 

Himchan yelped a thank you to the male before running after Jimin as he shouted a: “what is it?” He saw Jimin slow down and he sought the chance to run up to the younger male, finally seeing the realisation in the boy’s face. “What is it?” He asked him again, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Youngjae beam at him, “guys, I’m asking you a question.”

 

 

“Lee Chaerin, 26, assassin – or something along those lines.” Jimin answered him, eyes still staring ahead, “perfect for Yongguk to control. With her, things will get ugly real fast.” He continued to say, now getting into the car that sat in the middle of the compact car park, “we need to get to this place,” he showed Youngjae the card that he had gotten from the other male, “she will be here; she has a job there.”

 

 

“And you know this how?” Youngjae asked, turning the ignition key as he took a glance at the address.

 

 

The car revved to life before Jimin responded, “she’s a hunter.” He paused, “she hunts for people who are on the blacklist, mostly people who are rich as shit.”

 

 

“What a job.” Youngjae rolled his eyes before starting to drive out of the place, “so, this place, Yongguk will definitely be here?”

 

 

“Of course, Chaerin will be here, and Yongguk has a reason to follow – he needs her.” Himchan replied Youngjae's question, and it was his turn to eye roll.

 

 

~~

 

 

“You sure that Yongguk will be here?” Taehyung asked, pulling his black tie into the centre, “in a formal party?” He continued, checking out his tie — usually Jimin would help him with that kind of stuff, but he had to do it by himself.

 

 

“Lee Chaerin will be here, I’ve asked.” Yoongi answered him as he slipped his shoes on, “so there’s no doubt that he will be here, and Jimin will come after.”

 

 

“I still can’t believe she would be at a party.” Hoseok grunted as he pushed his hair back with gel, revealing his forehead, “her job’s really weird.”

 

 

“Well, she does get sent to nearly everywhere is this world to just kill one person.” Jungkook spoke up, stepping out of the bathroom; his hair already pushed back with gel, earlobes adorned with black earrings, “anyway, we should probably get going.”

 

 

Hongbin got off his seat, dusting his suit clean before taking a look at everyone, “right, so here’s the plan.” He paused, successfully grabbing everyone’s attention, “we all go in and spread out, find Chaerin and contact me immediately, I’ll drug her, then it’ll be easy to persuade her to leave with me – but do  _not_  come into eye contact with Yongguk, if you do... leave the building then and there, throw away your suit in a dump and keep going. If Yongguk catches you, you’re dead.” The others nodded, silently understand Hongbin, slipping their guns into their suits. Hongbin waited until they had finished before fishing out three green pills, showing it to them, “slip this under your tongue. If any of you get into trouble, bite it and a tracker will kickstart.”

 

 

Taehyung did as he was told, still looking towards Hongbin, “what happens if Yongguk’s gotten the place clouded?” He asked the elder.

 

 

“Then you are in deep shit – well, until Daehyun or Jimin save you.”

 

 

~~

 

 

 

Jimin walked inside, hands tucked into his pockets as he slipped past a couple. His black suit and tie shone as he made his way towards the centre, turning around fully to find that one woman – more like one man. He found Yongguk looking right at him, arms folded over his chest as he leaned on a pillar. The elder’s face seemed to be out of place – he was  _smiling_. The boy turned round to face him, his eyebrows furrowing. He then saw the older male point over him, making him spin around to see what Yongguk was pointing at. There was a women standing on the podium with a gun and dagger in hand – the doors slammed open behind him and Taehyung ran inside, gun out to shoot at the person who stood on the platform.

 

 

Taehyung's eyes made their way to Jimin, hesitating on the boy. He heard the boy shouting a warning before he screamed; holding his face as if it was burning. Then he saw his target pushing himself off the pillar, now standing next to Jimin, smirking at Taehyung. The younger male made a run towards Yongguk, only to be stopped by Hongbin’s tug on his shirt. He snapped round to shout at the other male before Hongbin grabbed him harshly. “We have another matter on our hands!” Hongbin shouted at him before pointing behind Taehyung. This made the younger male turn back around, both witnessing Chaerin getting off the podium and standing next to Jimin, who had gone silent.

 

 

Yongguk wrapped an arm around Jimin's shoulder length, bringing the boy closer to himself. He chuckled lowly and planted a soft kiss on the boy's temple, “kill him for me, and I will give you a reward.” Then the older male sought the chance to escape and he took it.

 

 

Himchan and Youngjae grabbed all the civilians, making them leave the place before turning to Hongbin, “Yongguk’s disappeared, probably gone back to where Daehyun is, but the thing is, he’s gotten into Chaerin’s head.” Himchan said, closing the door behind them, locking it. “The only way to get to Yongguk is through them, and it’ll be tough – Chaerin’s an expert fighter and Jimin’s the expert in weaponry.”

 

 

The two stared right at Taehyung; eyes turned a nasty electric blue. Both stood straighter, and Jimin fished out a pair of daggers that haunted Taehyung – it was the very same one as what he had used for everyday use, especially for combat. Taehyung stood next to Yoongi, Hoseok and Jungkook. He gave a subtle nod before looking towards Hongbin, “there’s no use into all of us fighting two people: I’ve got Jimin and you’ve got Chaerin. The others should go after Yongguk to minimise lost of time – we need Yongguk."

 

 

Hongbin nodded and advanced, daggers in hand as he made contact with Chaerin’s. Jimin jumped away, dodging the other dagger coming its way to his abdomen.

 

 

Taehyung ran ahead, his body colliding into Jimin’s own – his skin puckering as the dagger’s edge made contact. He saw the blue in Jimin’s eyes growing stronger, colder and  _deadlier_. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw he others leave, closing the massive door. With that, he drove Jimin straight to his rear, his body crashing into the wall. He heard Jimin expel a grunt before the boy drove his free hand up and into Taehyung’s gut, but the younger male saw it and dodged.

 

 

Hongbin threw Chaerin over his shoulder, whipping round to face the female with a vengeance. Grabbing her hair, he threw a punch to her face. Chaerin saw it and stopped the advancing hand with her own, slamming her forehead onto Hongbin’s own. Both fazed for a moment, but the female recovered quickly, releasing a loud snarl as she pushed the male towards the back, sending them both crashing.

 

 

“Hongbin!” Taehyung cried out, pulling Jimin off him.

 

 

“Don’t worry about me! Get Jimin back!” Hongbin shouted back at him, suddenly silenced by a punch to his face.

 

 

 

Taehyung did what he was told, grabbing the boy’s collar, making sure he had a tight grip before his fist descended onto Jimin’s face.

 

 

_At night, Taehyung stayed awake when the others had fallen asleep. He found that night full of tranquil, so he decided to sketch a memory – a memory of Jimin’s infamous smile. He decided to sketch it out in a form of a Polaroid: a shot of Jimin and himself. He managed to finish it, despite the growing snores that could be heard from Namjoon’s room. He was so very proud of his drawing, smiling brightly as he tucked it into his drawer. He slid off the bed, tiptoeing quickly over Jimin’s side of the room where the elder was fast asleep; he saw the other male tucked into his blanket, head peeping out of the covers. “Hey, Jimin…?” He called out to the other male, shaking him from his slumber. The elder groaned and his arm flung out, smacking Taehyung across the face, “ow!” He squeaked, holding his nose for good measure, “Jimin!”_

 

 

_“I was sleeping, you fool!” Jimin snarled, kicking Taehyung down onto the floor, “what is so important that you had to bloody wake me up at…” He grabbed his phone from the side, unlocking it to take a look at the time, “… three in the morning? Three in the– I’ve only been sleeping for three hours!” His eyes widened, giving Taehyung a look of anger, “okay, that’s it, you are dead to me –”_

 

 

_“Wait!” Taehyung raised his hands up, showing surrender before peeking out from behind his hand, “take a look at the date!”_

 

 

_The elder obliged, face still fuming with rage, until he had taken a look at the date. His face went to a pure hard red before he spoke, “oh… oh.”_

 

 

_Taehyung released a toothy grin, climbing back onto the bed, pushing Jimin down and under him, “so, am I still dead to you?” He asked, planting light kisses onto the elder’s cheeks._

 

 

_“Well, no.” Jimin said and started giggling as he wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck. “I can’t stay mad at you for ever, seems too mean of me.”_

 

 

_“Very well said.” Taehyung added, his lips hovering over Jimin’s, “just don’t forget me.”_

 

 

_Jimin nodded ever so slightly before leaning upwards, planting his soft pink lips onto Taehyung’s battered ones. “I love you.”_

 

 

_“Same here.” Taehyung said after he leaned back to take a better look at Jimin’s face. His fingertips caressed the boy’s cheeks, then his jaw before his grin widened, “happy birthday.”_

 

 

Taehyung threw a punch towards Jimin’s face, his knuckles making contact with the elder’s cheek. Tears clouded his eyes, breath hitched as he saw the other staring at him with no emotion, “you’re supposed to know how to control it, Jimin! Why can’t you control it now!?” He asked, shouting as his fist collided against the boy’s jaw. The blues in Jimin’s eyes remained bright, making Taehyung feel unsettled.

 

 

“You can never save me, Taehyung.” Jimin said, his fingers taking hold of taehyung’s wrist. His eyes stared well into the younger’s own, making sure that they welded through. “I’m already dead.” And with that, Jimin kicked him off, his fist connecting with Taehyung’s clavicle, making the bone underneath crack. “Didn’t Hongbin tell you that I can’t be save, and that the chip controlling me is in my head?” Taehyung’s eyes started collecting tears, breath stuttering as the elder straddled his waist, holding the younger’s shoulder to hold him still, hand brought up to ready a punch. But he didn’t allow Jimin to hurt him like this – he threw him off, pushing him away.

 

 

_“Jimin, aren’t you gonna sleep?”_

 

 

_“Can’t.” Jimin pouted, his knees making contact with his chest._

 

 

_Taehyung sighed, making his way to the boy who sat in the corner, “why can’t you?”_

 

 

_“I’m scared that the nightmares might haunt me again.” Jimin said in response, all the while not looking at Taehyung. It took him a while to talk again, but he did, “that memory is drawn onto the back of my eyelids.”_

 

 

_The younger couldn’t really say much. It was true, that one feeling would always stay. “Jimin, if you think about it, it’s not that bad,” This had made the elder look at him, “you killed that man for a good cause, he was hurting so many people – you did the right thing.” He paused, smiling at Jimin, “if you didn’t shoot him, who knows what he might be doing now.”_

 

 

_“Yeah, I know,” Jimin started, “but I could’ve let him rot in prison.” He finished saying, expelling a shallow sigh._

 

 

_Taehyung never realised, but Jimin looked… sick. His eyes sunken, his cheeks became hollow. This scared Taehyung… no. It terrified him. Jimin had never looked so defeated. He was always smiling, and yet to see him like that. “Jimin, is this really getting to your head?”_

 

 

_Jimin’s lip trembled, his face burying deeper into the crack of his knees, “When I shot that man… I saw my dad.” He said, voice muffled by the fabric that made his pants, “I saw his face, I smelt his blood – I thought I killed him!”_

 

 

_“Jimin.” Taehyung wrapped his arms around the said boy’s frail build, “it’s fine, it’s alright, you didn’t kill your dad, it was a whole ‘nother person, don’t worry.” He paused, rocking them both side to side, “someone else killed your dad, we will find the killer, I promise you that we will.”_

 

 

The door slammed opened, and Namjoon stood there, gun in hand and pointed at Taehyung, who was oblivious to the whole thing. Taehyung had his back faced towards the betrayer, letting the elder find it easier to shoot him. But Jimin kept moving, making it harder for him to focus. Jimin gave Namjoon a look that told the elder to shoot, and he did. The bullet made contact with Taehyung’s leg, disabling him to stand. Namjoon was about to shoot again, but Jimin stopped him, shaking his head and mouthing a: “wait for my signal”. Namjoon obliged as slipped into the building, now hiding behind a pillar that stood near to the exit.

 

 

Jimin looked down towards Taehyung, hearing the younger male belch a pained groan, finger digging into the shallow wound. He successfully pulled out the bullet, only to have the wound to be stepped on; he released a howl, eyes screwing tight as he felt the pressure on his leg. “You’ve gone weak, you miserable fool.” Jimin had said to him, eyes intensely staring at the other male, “why can’t you bloody die?”

 

 

“I have to save you first!” Taehyung snapped his arm out, gun in hand to shoot Jimin at his hip. The bullet was embedded into the boy’s flesh, making him tilt to one side, “I don’t care of what you say to me, Yongguk, but I will find a way to bloody save him.”

 

 

Jimin looked to where Namjoon was and flicked his hand to the side, telling Namjoon to stand down before looking back towards Taehyung with a smirk, “you’re smarter than I thought.” The younger male released a snarl that made his smirk widen, “you knew that I was talking, but you chose to directly address everything you say towards Jimin, isn’t that sweet?” He teased him, the sneer still on his face, “you knew that Jimin cannot hear you and yet you still tried.” He released a laugh as he waved the gun around, and suddenly, he pointed the nozzle at his own temple, making the other male’s eyes widen, “hm, I’m thinking of the most suitable way of killing you; should I kill you with a gun?” He started walking around, gun still planted at his temple, “should I stab you to death? Or should I kill you in the same way I killed your mummy and daddy?”

 

 

“What are you saying?”

 

 

“Oh? Yoongi never told you the truth?” Jimin asked him, stopping in his tracks, “till this very day, you think your father and mother were killed in an accident?” Jimin expelled a loud laugh, holding his torso, “this is priceless!” He said through short bursts of breaths, “you are stupid after all!” He continued to laugh, calming down before another round of a tense silence, “I watched your father’s face when I threatened to shoot him – disgusting, that’s what he was. He begged for his life to be spared, but your mother, oho, she was a fighter.” He paused, stopping right in front Taehyung; “she threw threat after threat, calling me this and that. But I had the upper hand, I was the one holding a gun.” He paused, yet again, his eyes glancing down at Taehyung’s gunshot wound, “but before I could threaten your father with your mother’s life, she bit her tongue, killing herself right at that spot.”

 

 

Taehyung’s fists tightened, heart pounding in his ears. “At least she wasn't afraid of you, huh, Yongguk?”

 

 

 

“Ah, yes, at least she wasn’t.” Jimin nodded, nozzle now tapping at his chin in thought. “Now, what was I saying? Oh, I was thinking off killing you mentally, yes, that sounds like a  _really_  good idea.” He resumed to smirk at Taehyung before glancing back at Namjoon, smirk widening once he averted his eyes back towards Taehyung, “I hope this moment engraves deep into your soul.” Jimin said before snapping the gun’s nozzle at his chest, pulling the trigger effortlessly.

 

 

The younger male reached out, a split second late. The other gun went off, and the bullet soared, piercing Taehyung right through the middle of his back. Time seemed to slow down when he saw Jimin’s body collapse before him, the boy’s eyes fading back to its original black. Jimin fell first, his back making contact with the cold floor. His chest jittered as he groped for air – wheezing every now and then. “Taehyung.” Jimin whispered out, eyes narrowing and widening as they lost their focus. “Taehyung.” He repeated again. The said male fell onto his front, chest colliding onto the cold surface. Body was shivering as he chuckled at Jimin, eyes drooping to a close. “Don’t die on me.” Jimin rasped as his hand snaked towards the bullet wound that stained Taehyung’s shirt. Taehyung did the same, his hand making its way towards Jimin’s chest, applying pressure onto the wound to stop the bleeding. “He… he melted it, Tae, he melted the goddamn thing at the same time he shot me.”

 

 

“Stop talking,” Taehyung gasped for air, and his fingertips probed Jimin’s strong chest, feeling the boy’s heartbeat waning. “I’m supposed to take you out for dinner,” he said, a smile on his face, “I promised you that, didn’t I?” He saw the boy and and he expelled a short chuckle, “I had booked a room for the both of us at this fancy hotel somewhere around here – paid a heck lot for it.”

 

 

“Taehyung.” The said boy looked at the other, the smile still stuck on his face. “I… I had so much to do with you, so much that I can’t even tell you now – I wanted to hug you, kiss you, sing for you, go on a holiday.” The younger opened his mouth to speak, but Jimin stopped him, “you know, that day when you told me that you liked me… that was the happiest day of my life. I was so scared that you would hate me, or that you would find me annoying, that’s why I didn’t tell you at first.” He paused, his chest falling and rising slower than before. Lights fizzed in his vision, his focus dancing, then suddenly, the boy coughed, spluttering out blood, “promise me that... you'll get Yongguk."

 

 

“You can't just –”

 

 

“Tae.” He said again, his free hand clutching the one laying at his chest, “I…" Taehyung suddenly buried his face into Jimin’s hair, smelling the sweet scent of the jasmine shampoo that was only for Jimin. “I smell me on you, did you use my shampoo?” Jimin asked, now feeling the younger boy nod, “good, you smell better like this, full of jasmine.” The older male let loose a soft laugh, eyes curving up into small crescents. He stopped short, feeling Taehyung’s hand soak with his own hot blood, “lemme tell you something. Something that I’ve told Jin hyung.”

 

 

“You told Jin hyung something?” Taehyung asked, curiosity slipping its way into his voice.

 

 

“I told him something before I left, something important.” Jimin paused, breathing in deeply, like as if it was his last. He turned his head round, his vision coming into view of Taehyung’s, giving the other male his very own infamous eye smile, “what I wanted to say was…”

 

 

_“I – I like you!”_

 

 

_The male stopped in his tracks and whipped around to face the latter with a look of surprise, “what?” He asked, eyebrows rose in disbelief._

 

 

_Taehyung turned a beet red as he screwed his eyes shut. Fists started to form at his side, his skin turning white. “I said… I like you.” The male repeated his words, much softer this time round._

 

 

_The tips of Jimin’s ears started turning red as he narrowed his eyes at the other male, “you’ve got to be joking, and no one likes me anyway.”_

 

 

_“But I do!” Taehyung squealed, “I… I was the one who was sending all those letters! I was the one who kept checking up on you whenever you went out to dance!” He explained, suddenly sighing to regain his cool as he scratched his nape, “sorry if I sound like a complete pervert… I was the one who helped you out whenever you got sick.”_

 

 

_Jimin turned back round and his cheeks started fuming. Out of all days, why did Taehyung have to confess? Aaaaagh, why can’t he just disperse into the wind? He breathed in deeply, and exhaled at the same strength before turning back round, only to have Taehyung’s right up to his. He released a yelp, stumbling back a good metre before shouting: “what the hell?”_

 

 

_Taehyung cracked a wide playful grin, “aha, you like me, too!”_

 

 

_“What!?” Jimin exclaimed, “I do not!”_

 

 

_“Oh yeah, you do!” Taehyung laughed and leaned forward, arms wrapping around Jimin’s frame, “Park Jimin likes me!” He giggled happily before hugging the elder tighter._

 

 

_Jimin blushed, eyes narrowing at space before the hug got the better of him. His hand snaked onto Taehyung’s back. His fingertips drawing small circles as he spoke, “yeah, I like you.” He paused, “I’ve always liked you from the very beginning."_

 

 

 

“What I wanted to say was…” He paused, releasing a strangled breath before whispering out what he had said to Jin, making sure it was loud enough for the younger male to hear.

 

 

Taehyung laughed, eyes curving up into crescents, “you already know what my response is." Jimin nodded softly, a small smile on his face as his eyes dropped to a close, and then, without warning, his hand went slack, slipping off of Taehyung’s; his knuckles making a loud thud once it reached the surface of the floor. Taehyung’s eyes widened, heart falling. “Jimin?” He called out, “Jimin?” He called out again, “Park Jimin, talk to me!” He let loose a loud groan as he pushed himself up, his wound no longer bothering him, “oy, Jimin, talk to me.” He said again, hands cupping the boy’s cheeks. The boy’s skin went cold and pale. “Jimin, you can’t… you can’t just leave me like this, you can’t –”

 

 

“It’s no use, Taehyung.” Hongbin’s voice interjected. Taehyung shot his view towards the older male, watching him collapse in next to himself, “Yongguk made him shoot himself right at his aorta, he was already beyond saving when you two were talking.” He explained, tears clouding his eyes, “even if we were to go to the hospital, no doctor can save him – he’s gone.”

 

 

Taehyung's face changed, his body rocking to the side. Hongbin caught him, but he pushed him away, all the while looking at Jimin’s face. His eyes stung, tears fell and didn’t stop, his heart cringed and sobbed as he Jimin in his arms. He didn’t dare say anything, couldn’t say anything. All the words were stuck in his throat. He rested his forehead against Jimin’s and he wept, inhaling the sweet-smelling scent of Jimin. His smell was like static, sending electricity through his system – like a drug, almost.

 

 

“Taehyung, I’m so sorry, but we have to go.” Hongbin said, grabbing Taehyung’s arm, pulling him away, “you heard what he said, we need Yongguk, come on!” Hongbin shouted at him, ripping him away from the boy. The younger shouted, his vocal chords straining against them. He shouted, eyes screwed shut as his arm reached out; his reach was so close but yet so far. Hongbin could do nothing but drag Taehyung out of the place; his own vision giving way as his tears was all that he could see.

 

 

~~

 

 

_“I love you.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_End of Episode I_ **


End file.
